1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of cleaning medical devices prior to use.
2. Description of the Background Art
Modern medical devices such as heart valves, pacemakers, medical parts and tubing, surgical equipment, and the like, are constructed of materials such as stainless steel, pyrolytic carbon, titanium, silicon, butyl rubber, and various plastics such as polyethylene, polypropylene, polyurethane, and the like.
During manufacture, the surfaces of such medical parts often become contaminated with particulate material such as carbon and polish residues, as well as endotoxins and various organic contaminants such as cytotoxic fatty acid residues. The surfaces of medical parts can also become contaminated with ions, and may also require depyrogenation.
In the past, medical parts have been cleaned by vapor degreasing methods utilizing chlorofluorocarbons such as freon. However, the use of chlorofluorocarbons is being increasing curtailed in view of the environmental problems which are thought to be brought about by their use.
Hot hydrogen peroxide has been used in the depyrogenation of medical parts, but has not been shown to be particularly effective therefor. Hot sodium hydroxide has also been used for this purpose.
There remains a need in the art for improved methods for precision cleaning of medical devices.